SwanQueen ADVENTure Outtakes
by thraxbaby
Summary: A collection of one-shots that didn't make it into the main story. Takes place between the Past, Present, and Future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

" **I live below you and I was minding my own business watching the snowfall out the window WHEN I SAW A BODY FALL ARE YOU REALLY PUTTING UP CHRISTMAS LIGHTS NOW"**

Regina knew how to spend a snow day. A steaming cup of tea, sitting by a roaring fire in her study, and a new book. Popcorn Love, it was called. She heard it had rave reviews and just had to buy it.

She felt so peaceful. She looked out the window and watched the snowflakes gently float down to keep Storybrooke covered in a chilly blanket of white. She was about to read how the main character's date went when a red blur fell from somewhere above her window and landed with a FWUMP! Regina's heart beat fast when she realized it was a body. She set her book down and came racing outside. There was a human-shaped hole in a snow drift below her window. Peering in, Regina found...

"Emma?" Emma groaned, her eyes screwed shut.

"Hey, Regina." She said, sounding winded. She attempted a smile, but something quickly turned her weak smile into a grimace.

"What where you doing up-" Regina looked up and saw a string of lights, half hanging off th edge of the roof. "Were you putting up Christmas lights?! We still have Thanksgiving leftovers in the fridge! Why are you putting up Christmas lights now?!" Emma groaned again.

"Can I get the lecture later? I can't feel my legs... OW! Never mind, I feel 'em." Regina sighed. She waved her hand and checked for any broken bones. Luckily for Emma, there were none.

"Come here, Miss Swan." Regina helped pull Emma out of the snow pile and helped her limp into the mansion. She led Emma up to her bedroom and helped her change into some warmer clothes. They then retired into the study, where Emma relaxed on the couch by the fire, with her head in Regina's lap. Regina picked her book up and began reading where she left off. Not two minutes in, Emma gasped.

"You got the book." She whispered in an excited voice.

"I did." Regina affirmed.

"Is it good? No, don't tell me. How much longer will you have it? Can I read it when you're done?" Regina smiled at Emma's excitement.

"Of course." There was a pause before Regina spoke again.

"You never answered my question. Why on Earth were you decorating my house not three days after Thanksgiving?"

"Henry's idea. He figured since Thanksgiving was over, we could decorate for Christmas. He was supposed to help me, but I saw a snowball fight down the street and I have a feeling he got roped into it." Emma answered.

"You realize you have magic, right? The lights could have been put up without you nearly breaking your neck." Regina said without taking her eyes off her book.

"Yeah, but that's cheating. It's not Christmas unless you risk your life putting up lights." Regina rolled her eyes and continued reading her book.

Yes, reading a book by the fire with Emma Swan was the best way to spend a snow day.


	2. Chapter 2

" **we were playing in the snow and you suddenly tackled me to the ground and now…we're just…staring… at each other…"**

Regina watched Emma and Henry play in the yard. Emma screamed as she got pelted by a snowball. Regina smirked at her girlfriend as she chased Henry about. Emma had asked if Regina wanted to play with them and she had rejected the offer, insisting she was an adult, therefore she did not play in the snow. But now that she watched them, a small part of her, long suppressed from years of being under Cora's control, really wanted to join them. But at the same time, she didn't want to embarrass herself by acting childish. So, when Emma and Henry ran around to the backyard, Regina stepped outside and surrepticiously made a snowball, packing it into a sphere with her hands. She thought maybe to leave a small snowman beside the door - it could be written off as Henry being creative - when a snowball exploded on the side of her head. Fuming, Regina turned to see who threw it. Henry and Emma stood, staring in fear of what Regina's reaction. Emma pointed to Henry, hoping none of Regina's fury gets directed towards her.

Regina's eyes narrowed and her snowball raised. Though, the quirking of wine-colored lips showed she meant no harm. Emma let out a screech and ran, Henry behind her. Regina ran after them, vowing revenge. Her first throw missed them by a mile, but with a bit of magic, a steady stream of snowballs flew their way, pelting them every time.

"No fair!" Henry cried.

"Back me up, Henry!" Emma said. They hid behind Regina's tree. Henry threw snowballs and one managed to hit Regina. When Regina was busy wiping the snow from her face, Emma ran forward and tackled her. Henry cheered, as it stopped the magic snowballs.

"Ha! We win." Emma stated, pinning Regina down in the snow.

"Oh?" Regina smashed snow into Emma's face and pushed her off, thus pinning Emma down in the snow. Emma immediately fought back and the two women wrestled, both trying to top the other. Regina planted her lips firmly against Emma's and used that to finally pin her down.

"Cheater." Emma pouted. Regina smirked in triumph, then her eyes softened. And darkened. Regina bit her lower lip and Emma finally realized the position they were in. The warmth coming from Regina's body felt amazing.

"H-Henry..." Emma stuttered.

"Henry went inside minutes ago." Regina answered. Emma got lost in Regina's eyes. You could feel the love that was radiating through those eyes.

"Regina..." Emma groaned. "I really want to kiss you."

"Then do it." Their lips met in a sweet kiss. Regina's full lips were soft, and she tasted like apple cider. Her perfume flooded Emma's senses. It was a mix of something flowery and spicy, and all Regina. Regina licked at Emma's lips and Emma allowed her tongue entrance, deepening the kiss. Emma groaned at the roaming hand feeling her up over her jacket. Emma, in turn, wrapped a leg around Regina's hip, pulling her closer. Regina moaned into Emma's mouth. Emma pulled away, panting and with dialated eyes.

"As much as I would love to continue this, our son could see this and I don't want to traumatize him. Also, my backside is frozen." Emma explained.

"Hm. Why don't we send Henry on a hot chocolate run while I defrost you?" Regina asked with her most aluring smile. Emma groaned.

"You will be the death of me, woman." She said. "But I'll die happy."


	3. Chapter 3

**"MY MOM KNITTED YOU A JUMPER" aka Weasley Sweaters!**

Henry had been staying at Emma's and Regina was counting the minutes until he returned home, because, despite having her son's love and dating his other mother, it was still lonely in her big empty mansion. Sometimes Regina was tempted to ask Emma to move in, if only to fill the empty space and make the mansion feel more like a home. But she didn't want to move too quickly. Both she and Emma had problems with past relationships and they agreed to go slow. Speaking of counting the minutes, they were ten minutes late!

Five minutes later, the doorbell rang. Regina answered the door with a smile on her face, ready to welcome the two loves of her life home. But that smile faded when she saw them. More specifically, what they were wearing.

"What kind of monstrosity are you two wearing?" Regina asked with disgust written all over her face. Emma had a green sweater with one sleeve a bit longer than the other, while Henry's was navy blue and had a stretched collar.

"Mom took up knitting, apparently." Emma explained. "She'd been working on these all year."

"She even made you one!" Henry smiled, holding up a purple sweater. While the color looked nice, it looked a bit lopsided and had yarn strings sticking up in random places.

"Never in a million years." Regina said, walking into the mansion. Henry and Emma followed.

"Come on, Mom. If we have to wear them, so do you." Henry grinned. Yep, he was definitely Regina's child.

"Absolutely not!" Regina refused.

"Does that mean I can take mine off? It's getting itchy."

"Yes."

"No!" Regina stared Emma down.

"The thing is hideous!" Regina stated.

"Snow worked hard on them. The least we can do is wear them for a day." Emma countered. Regina's eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms. Emma stared her down in her own stubbron way.

"Regina! You wore it!" Snow smiled when the trio came for dinner. Regina smiled politely, yet obviously uncomfortable.

"Neal!" Emma scooped up her baby brother, now 1 year old and able to stand up by himself and run little waddling steps to his sister. She made fart noises by blowing against his belly, causing him to squirm and giggle. Regina smiled. Emma was so good with her brother. There was a quick moment where she imagined raising a baby with her. A little girl, with her eyes and Emma's blonde hair. Or even another little boy, who could play in the yard with his big brother. Regina shook the thought away. She may have agreed to take their relationship slow, but her mind was racing far ahead into the future.

"Neal, show Regina the thing." Emma prompted. Neal did a half-squint, half-flutter of his eyes, which got his family laughing. Regina smiled at the action and relaxed. She had a family right here. Whatever happens in the future will happen. Right now, she had a dinner to get through.

Emma was pretty sure she had scratched her skin raw underneith her sweater. She was trying to be discreet about it, but whenever she noticed Henry scratching, her itching would intensify. It was halfway through dessert when she noticed one thing. Regina wasn't scratching. Either she had a godly amount of self-control, or something was up.

After dinner, Emma, Henry, and Regina sat with Neal, while Snow and David did the dishes.

"Okay, what'd you do?" Emma whispered.

"I don't know what you mean, dear." Regina replied.

"You're not itchy. Why aren't you itchy?"

"Maybe you should get that checked." Regina smirked.

"Regina!" Emma hissed. Regina rolled her eyes and with a twitch of her fingers, her ugly sweater turned into a soft, cashmere sweater.

"Simple glamour." Regina shrugged a shoulder and winked.

"That's... that's not fair!" Emma whispered. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Why, Emma! You would lie to your mother?" Regina whispered in mock astonishment.

"No, but I'm scratching my skin off! What'd she make it out of, fire ants?"

"Come home with me and there will be a refreshing shower and we'll burn those hideous sweaters."

"No more itching?" Emma asked.

"No more itching." Regina affirmed. Emma stood up.

"Welp, it's getting late, Henry should be getting to bed, Regina invited me for drinks, see you tommorrow, bye!" By the time Snow turned around, Emma, Regina, and Henry were gone.

 **A.N.: The eye squint/flutter thing is something I used to do when I was little. We called it "ojitos."**


	4. Chapter 4

" **YES I BOOBY TRAPPED THE PRESENTS BECAUSE YOU DO THIS EVERY FUCKING YEAR"**

Emma and Henry were on a mission. Christmas was in three weeks, and they still haven't found where Regina was hiding their presents. Last year, they were in the basement, and the year before that, Henry said they were hiding in the Mercades' trunk. This year, however, they searched everywhere and still could not find them.

Finding the presents weren't so much about knowing _what_ you got, it was more about the thrill of the search. There was something satisfying in knowing just where your presents are stored and every time Regina went to that spot, you knew she was adding another present to the pile. But this year, Regina hid them especially well. They looked all over the mansion and still, not one present was found.

"Where are they?" Emma asked herself, after checking the garage, the attic, the basement, and allthe rooms and closets. "Where would no one ever look for Christmas presents?"

"All there's left to check is your mom's office, and her vault." Emma said.

"I distract mom in her office, while you check her vault?" Henry asked.

"Hit Granny's first and buy her lunch. Buy us more time." Emma said. Henry nodded and they left the house, going seperate ways.

Henry got to his mother's office with the bag of food from the diner. He walked in, smiling and pretending he wasn't part of Operation Mistletoe. She greeted him with a smile and she immediately cleared off her desk so they could set out the food and eat comfortably. They talked about their day - about Regina's difficult co-workers, Hnery's day so far with Emma, etc. Then Regina excused herself to go to the restroom.

 **Mom's in the bathroom. No presents here. Good Luck.**

Emma saw the text and knew it was up to her. If their presents weren't in the vault, then it was cloaked by magic and God help them if Emma used her magic to look for them. She might accidentally set everything on fire. Emma searched the vault and there, in a shadowy corner, was a stack of presents.

"Yes!" Emma cheered. She took two steps towards the stack and suddenly stony tendrils reached out from the ceiling, wrapped around Emma, and pulled her up to the ceiling.

"Shit!" No matter how much she struggled, the stone would not give way. Regina appeared below her in a cloud of purple smoke. At the same time, the presents disappeared into dust.

"Do you really think I'd make it so easy to find them, dear?" Regina asked, looking up at her struggling girlfriend.

"You booby-trapped the presents?!" Emma exclaimed.

"Yes, because you two do this every fucking year!" Regina replied. Regina cursing meant that she was pissed. "Why can't you just be surprised when you open them Christmas morning? What point does finding them serve?" Emma actually had no answer. Henry coerced her into doing it and being sneaky behind Regina's back had a sense of fun and danger.

"It was Henry's idea." Emma answered.

"You can't keep blaming your misadventures on our son, Miss Swan." _Shit. She just got "Miss Swan'd."_

"Sorry." Emma felt the stony tendrils loosen and place her safely down on the ground.

"What am I going to do with you?" Regina asked, exhasperated by Emma's hijinx.

"Kiss me and forget this happened?" Emma asked with her puppy dog grin. Regina rolled her eyes and walked out of the vault. Emma pouted and followed.


	5. Chapter 5

**TREE DECORATING (bonus points if one of them is doing it completely wrong omg why am i in love with you)**

Regina Mills was a queen, and queens always needed the finest things in life. That was why she and Henry and, for the first time, Emma were at the tree lot hosted by the church, searching for the perfect Christmas tree. Nothing was better than a real Christmas tree. None of them were just right until they came upon an eight foot Douglas Fir. It had a nice color and shape and she had Emma strap it to the Mercades while Regina paid for it. They took it home, where Henry was waiting excitedly and ready to decorate. The boxes of Christmas ornaments and other decorations were already waiting in the living room. Regina helped Emma get the tree inside in one piece by using a levitation spell. The tree was placed in the stand and it was ready to be decorated.

Emma opened a box and began to untangle a strand of tinsel.

"No! Not yet!" Henry cried. "First, we need music." Regina went to the radio and set it to a station playing holiday music.

"What now, Henry?" Regina asked, despite knowing the answer. When it came to decorating for Christmas, Henry was very particular. He must have somehow picked it up from his adoptive mother. But she didn't mind. Henry's happiness was most important, especially during the holidays.

"The decorations." Henry pulled out a plush Santa and pushed a button in his hand.

"Remember, the magic of Christmas lies in your heart." the plush Santa said. Henry placed him on the table beside the front door and shook the jingle bell in Santa's hand.

"When Henry was younger, he would ring the bell every time he left the house. He confused the story of "when a bell rings, an angel gets its wings" and the arrival of Santa. He'd ring the bell every day, thinking it brought Christmas cheer." Regina explained. In Emma's mind, she got a flash of a small Henry, with a gap-toothed smile, ringing the bell as he left for school. She knew it was one of the memories Regina gave her before sending them to New York. Emma wondered why she couldn't find that particular decoration that Christmas. Seeing his mothers just standing there, he took charge and gave them decorations and directed them where to put them. The Grinch plush sat upon the piano, the ceramic snowmen and a holly strand decorated the mantle, the snowy wreath on the front door...

Regina pulled out the stockings and hung them on the mantle. A red one with an "H" and a blue one with an "R" decorated the fireplace.

"Emma, I hope you don't mind, but..." Regina pulled out a green stocking with an "E" on it. Emma's eyes watered from the gesture. "We wanted you to be included this year."

"Thanks, guys."

Soon enough, all the decorations were in their place, but the orders didn't stop there. Apparently, Henry had a special place for all the ornaments, too. The lights and tinsel went on first. Then the ornaments. The boxed ornaments came first. The oldest box had a teddy bear ornament with the inscription "Baby's First Christmas 2001" and a picture of a chubby-faced baby.

"Look at those cheeks!" Emma exclaimed. She loved when babies had big chubby cheeks. She had no idea her own son had them. The fake memories felt faded, and she mostly remembered "facts". Her memories told her she _had_ raised Henry on her own, but actual picture memories were few and far in between.

"That one goes up there." Henry directed. His first ornament went near the top of the tree, as it was the most important. The ornament from his second Christmas was the second most important one and went a bit undernieth the first. The rest of the ornaments from the years after than went anywhere on the tree. There was a girraffe, a dinosaur, a felt santa, a snowflake, Harry Potter ("Oh, sweet! I remember wanting this one!" Emma exclaimed at the sight of it.), a glass snowman, the Hulk, a homemade ball with his school picture in it, a light-up snowman with his name on it, and Thor. The newest one, Captain America, took place front and center at eye level.

Regina had a few herself, and those went anywhere as well.

"I made a special one for all of us." Henry said as he showed them a frame decorated with holly and a picture of all three of them smiling into the camera. It had been taken just after Henry had learned his mothers were dating and they all went on a "family date" where they spent the day as a family. Regina placed it front and center, next to Captain America.

Next were the glass ornaments - the usual colored glass balls. They covered the rest of the tree. Finally, the piece de resistance: The tree topper. It was a fancy-looking star covered in gold swirls that glowed a soft white. Once the star was up, the decorating was over. They looked over their work and congradulated themselves on a job well done by making hot chocolate and watching Christmas movies the rest of the night.

 **A.N.: The majority of the decorations mentioned above are actual decorations we have in our house. The Santa plush is from the movie Polar Express and my sister always puts him by the door and jingles the bell when she goes out (when she remembers to do so). If you've made it this far and you celebrate Christmas, tell me in the reviews what your favorite/first/most memorable Christmas ornament or decoration is. My first ornament is a baby (that, admitedly, looks a bit creepy, but I can excuse it because it's mine) in a red onsie and santa hat smiling at a jack-in-the-box, from 1993. This year, I got a Rapunzel ornament.**


	6. Chapter 6

" **YOU DON'T LIKE MARSHMALLOWS IN YOUR HOT CHOCOLATE? WHY DO YOU HATE LOVE"**

If you ask anyone, they will tell you the key to surviving a harsh winter is warm sweaters, good company, and a nice hot mug full of hot chocolate. If anyone knew how to make a great cup of hot chocolate, it was Emma. In the past, she was only ever able to afford the cheap packets, and while they were good if you were desperate, nothing beat real cocoa. Once she started to make more money, she was able to afford the neccessary ingredients to make the perfect cup of cocoa. It was one particularly chilly day when Emma decided to bestow this vital information upon her son and his adoptive mother.

"Emma, I know how to make cocoa." Regina had said.

"Yes, but do you know how to make the _perfect_ cup of cocoa?" Emma replied.

"My cocoa is perfect, thank you very much." Regina began to make her cocoa.

"You can teach me, Ma." Henry said.

"Thanks, Henry. I knew you were my favorite child."

"I'm your _only_ child." Henry replied.

The cocoa was made like this: microwave a mug full of milk, then a spoonful of cocoa powder was mixed in, along with a bit of vanilla, cinnamon, and honey. Three big marshmallows floated on the surface and everything was topped off with a sprinkling of cinnamon.

"Mmmmmmmm!" Henry hummed as he sipped at his cup. Regina rolled her eyes as she sipped her own cocoa. Emma noticed she didn't have marshmallows.

"No marshmallows?" Emma asked.

"I don't like them." Regina answered.

"What?! How can you not like them? Do you hate love?" Emma inquired.

"Love and marshmallows are in no way related. I simply do not want processed sugar items in my cocoa." Regina explained.

"But cocoa is nothing without marshmallows!" Emma insisted.

"They're disgusting." Regina countered.

"They're made of clouds and love!" Emma said.

"Actually, they're nothing but gelatin and sugar." Regina stated.

"Party pooper." Emma pouted and sipped her hot chocolate.

Henry merely watched their interaction. They bickered a lot, but it was extremely tame compared to their fighting when he first brought Emma to Storybrooke. He preferred it this way. It was quite a shock when he first learned they were dating, but it was nice. It seemed every day his family was growing bigger. One day, it was only him and his mom. Then Emma came and suddenly, half the town was related to him in some way. He made a family tree and there were 9 people in town, still living, that he was related to in some way.

He sighed into his mug. His marshmallows were all soft and melty, just the way he liked them. He slurped them up and set his mug down. This really _was_ the perfect cup of cocoa.

 **A.N.: That recipe, minus the marshmallows and plus an extra spoonful of honey is my recipe for hot chocolate. Try it out for yourself. Raw honey tastes the best, but once I tried this crystalized honey from Brazil, or some South American country and, though it took longer to melt into my cocoa, it gave it such a unique taste. I recommend trying it.**


End file.
